


Shay Cormac One Shots

by AnacanLabirinth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacanLabirinth/pseuds/AnacanLabirinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay Cormac One Shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shay Cormac x Reader #1

**Author's Note:**

> Some stories I will just copy from my Wattpad account............
> 
> And this one is one of the story I made in Wattpad
> 
> Y/N is Your Name
> 
> Next story will be Shay Cormac x Arno Dorian

In a stormy night, you were sneaking in the room that Shay lived in.

But tonight, Shay was gone with a mission that Haytham gave him.

You climbed on Shay's bed and grabbed the blanket over you.

You hate thunder, you scared of that since you were a child.

But every time, 

Your mother would hummed some songs to you. Made you asleep peacefully.

But it was the past.

Now on Morrigan, you looked outside helplessly from the window, and suddenly a loud thunder ran next to you.

You quickly hid your face in the soft pillow and the thunder didn't stop.

After a minute, your tears started to fall down.

Because the thunder made you remember something of the past.

Since your mother died, your father treated you badly, you cried every day.

You felt lonely, helpless and every time in stormy nights, you wanted to jumped in the storm and gone with it.

You didn't want to live any more.

Until you met Haytham Kenway and Shay Cormac, your savoirs.

Haytham treated you as his daughter, and Shay treated you as his sister.

You then joined the Templar Order.

After some years, you became a skillful and deadly Templar.

But you didn't know why, you still scared of thunder, evern you had a new family that Templars brought you in.

When you thought of that you cried harder.

The door suddenly opened with the loudest thunder you ever heard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shay walked in his room.

Surprised to heared that someone was crying in his room.

As he opened the door, a loud thunder storm rang.

And the person he was lying on his cried harder.

Then Shay knew who was the person.

' Y/N? Why are you here? And you're crying! What's going on?' Shay asked nervously, quickly came to you and knlet down next to you.

He patted your head softly.

'Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm here.'

You looked up and saw Shay looked at you worriedly.

'Shay...I...scred of thunder...so..I go to your room..I think it will make me better..but, I feel worse, I fell the same feeling as before, before you and Haytham found me. So lonely, helpless.'

Shay grabbed your hand.

' No. You're not alone, you have me, have all Templars. We always stand next to you, help you. And I will be the guardian of yours.'

You looked at Shay with your tearful eyes, he nodded slowly.

He got up and changed in his night clothes and got in the bed with you.

He put his arms around you and pulled you closer to him,

And murmured.

' Go to sleep my dear, we have many things to do tomorrow.'

He kissed you forehead and hugged you tightly.

You nodded and felt asleep in his arms.

After that day, you didn't afraid of thunder anymore.

And that day you knew, Shay will always be there with you.

And you are not alone anymore


	2. Shay Cormac x Arno Dorian #1 Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno and Shay are jealous of each other

Shay was walking quickly, tried to chase after the angry figure that in front of him.

'Wait! Dorian!' Shay yelled behind the blue figure.

But he didn't look back.

He continued to run.

And few minutes later, he climbed on the rooftop.

Shay sighed, he climbed on the rooftop too.

Then he suddenly lost the sight of the blue robed man.

Shay murmured. ' Damn you, Dorian.'

He quickly ran to the house where Dorian lived.

When he reached the house.

The door was locked.

He looked around.

And saw there was an open window.

He climbed in it.

And it led him to straight in Arno's room.

The blue person curled as a ball on his bed.

Shay sighed and sat next to Arno.

"...... Dorian? Are you listening?"

"I'm clearly not listening." Arno responded.

" But you are listening right now." Shay said, started to poke Arno's face.

Arno shoved his hands away.

" Stop doing that, Cormac! That childish!"

But Shay kept poking him.

" No. I won't stop until you tell me what's going on."

"Stop it!" Arno yelled.

Shay chuckled. " Then tell me why are you angry."

Arno sighed, looked away.

Then Shay knew what's going on.

" You're jealous, aren't you Dorian?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you're. I can tell."

"No!"

"Ha! Admit it. You're jealous because you think I get close with Haytham!"

"No! I'm not jealous!" 

Arno yelled and pushed Shay away.

Shay kept smirking at him.

Then Arno gave in.

"Fine! I'm jealous then!" 

Shay grinned.

"Told ya."

Then Shay sat closer to Arno.

"Don't angry."

"Me angry?" Arno said.

" Yes."

" Shut up!"

Arno stood up, but Shay caught his arms.

"Wait Arno!"

Shay cried.

Arno turned back.

"What's now then?"

"Are you staying with that Bonaparte these days?"

Arno laughed.

"You're jealous Cormac!" 

He went to kissed Shay on his lips then out the room.

Shay sighed.

Why wouldn't he jealous?

 

 

 


End file.
